Never Too Late
by sayers
Summary: An alternate ending to New Moon. Time, time was running out the clock was ticking against me, and I was losing. I pushed my way into the clearing. There he stood still in the shade, as I opened my mouth to scream, he stepped out in the sun. ExB
1. Noon

I've seen a few stories of the different ending of New Moon. This is my version of the alternate ending.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. It's all S.M. **

**Chapter 1: Noon**

**Bella's POV**

I've wanted to travel to Italy for awhile now, but not under these circumstances. I wanted to go to Italy to sight-see and experience the culture. Instead, I was on a plane to Italy to save my love, to save him from himself. The sun beat down today bright, and the heat was enough to make me sweat. I waited outside the airport while Alice hotwired a nearby car. I wanted to cry, right here. Jacob, Jacob would get it when I got back. So would Rosalie, that blonde she'd get it too. I looked down at my feet letting a tear fall, my brown hair fell into my face. Alice pulled up in some expensive red car, that's Alice go for the expensive one. She raced into Volterra, only being stopped a seeming tollbooth like stop, where a man frankly informed us that, only tour buses were allowed. I bit my lip trying to stop from shouting. Alice flirted and handed the man money. The man secretly opened the gate and let us in. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

The festival was huge, and the amount of people there was unreal. Every age and every domination. Some even wore capes and fake vampire teeth. Alice rolled her eyes at everyone who sported that kind of outfit. I guess it was an insult to her in a way.

There he stood. I could see him, in a mix of people, yet I could see him. His golden hair stood out to me, his eyes looking up at the sun. I screamed. I screamed for him, but he couldn't hear me. I rushed through the sea of people, pushing to get to him. Screaming at him, over the talking of the festival. Over the noise, I knew he couldn't hear me. Alice stood back, looking pain, the doubt was in her mind. It was in mine too. I couldn't let it take over, it wasn't going to win. Time was running out, the clock was ticking against me, and I was losing. The people never moved, I just pushed my way through. I broke through to the clearing, and there he stood still in shadow. The moment I opened my mouth up to scream, he stepped out. He glistened in the sun, he was beautiful.

"Edward!" I yelled to him. His gaze met mine, he smiled. I began to cry. He reached out to wipe away my tear. His cold touch made me shiver. He turned around, and his eyes began to widen. It was at that very moment he realized what he had done. I tried to push him, try to move him out of the sun, before more people would notice. It was too late, people were gawking, and with each second more stood to stare. I reached out for his hand, and his ice cold touch met my warm sweaty palm, he was taken down. A short vampire with brown hair had Edward sprawled upon the ground. All I could do was scream, scream at them. Edward didn't even fight back. Edward knew he didn't have a chance. He smiled at me, as the vampire bit into him. I saw him flinch a bit, and I knew he didn't want me to know that it hurt. A female vampire looking quite like the male one began to tear his arm apart. His face became expressionless. I felt like closing my eyes, but I wasn't sure if I could make myself, or live with myself if I did.

I saw Alice running through the crowd, but they were like a solid wall. She was fighting a losing game in the crowd. I heard her scream at the vampires, but they didn't look phased. The female moved toward his head, and began twisting it. It made my stomach churn, and I began hit her. She looked so young to me, but with the lack of innocence and a boyish appeal. She turned and growled at me, staring me down, as if she wished me in pain. I felt nothing, and began to try to hit her again. The female vampire stood up threatening me, I heard Edward let out a small growl and that's when she turned her attention back to him. My body shook, as I watched them tear him apart, and he still smiled at me. The people stood in shock, and I knew they were all going to be killed now. No one had a chance, not even me. I collapsed to the ground letting sobs take over my body. Right now, I didn't care what happened next, Edward was gone. Gone forever. What was I to do now? Live a miserable life without him? No, they would kill me too, just like they killed him.

**Alice's POV**

I regretted telling Rosalie about my vision. I was just worried, and yet here she went to Edward, and here we are flying to Italy. I'm going to save my brother, not shop, which doesn't make me very happy. Bella looks very uncomfortable, but I felt fairly confident I hadn't had another vision that suggested any different than he lived. I looked out the window of the plane, I wish I could sleep. I let thoughts of Jasper and I play out in my head, to make time pass. As the plane landed I pushed Bella off first, and told her to wait for me. Bella did not look good at all, she looked extremely pale with dark circles underneath her eyes. I can't wait till everything goes back to the way it was. I raced through the parking lot picking the most reliable looking car. As I pulled up, I glanced at the time. We needed to hurry, Bella got in, and I raced topping 210 mph as I pulled into Volterra. There I got stopped at a tollbooth.

"Miss, I'm sorry only tour buses are allowed" He mumbled staring at me.

I smiled at him, and flashed a thousand dollars in front of his face, I saw his eyes light up. Selfish human. He grabbed it placing it in his boot, and opened the gate to let us on through. I parked nearest I could to the festival. I grabbed Bella's hand as I raced through. The festival had attracted a good number of diverse people. I felt insulted though, by the plastic glow-in-the dark vampire teeth and the black caps. I snorted at a little girl wearing one.

Bella's eyes lit up, and I knew she saw him. I looked for him, and saw him standing there in the shadow of the clock tower. The crowd in front of was so dense, that it would be almost impossible to go through. That's when the vision hit me:_Bella stood there crying in the shadow of the clock tower with Edward standing in the sun. His hand brushed her cheek. He was glimmering though, and the Volturi knew it. There lunged Alec at him, making him sprawl on the ground. Bella tried to defend Edward, as he lay there being ripped to pieces, by Jane. Edward wasn't fighting back, just growling to attract attention back to himself, instead of Bella. He loved her so, Bella collapsed sobbing. It was over_

I was going into panic, I couldn't let this happen to Edward. I saw Edward and Bella together as vampires, not that long ago. This vision was subjective, and I was sure to make it that way. Bella pushed her way through the crowd, after seemingly long minutes of fighting people. She yelled to him. His face filled with the passion it had been lacking for months. He touched her cheek, I could feel the joy they felt. Edward's eyes met mine, and as I tilted my head, his opened wide in shock. Edward has realized he had just give himself away. Bella tried to move him, but not in time, as she grabbed his hand, he was taken down. I thought Aro or Demetri would be the ones to do it, however it was Alec. Alec took him down. Jane began to bite at Edward, and rip his arms apart. Edward didn't even flinch, he was strong enough to hold his feelings back for Bella's sake. I ran toward the tower, I was going to stop this. The people stood in shock not moving, with so many hundreds, I was fighting the riptide. Bella began to hit Jane, Bella was going to get herself killed before Edward, the way she was testing Jane. Jane turned full body toward Bella, but Edward released a low growl, that brought her attention back to him. Jane and Alec ripped Edward apart. I stopped fighting the crowd, the fight was over. Everyone in the crowd was going to die, with exception of me if I was lucky.

**Edward's POV**

The Volturi had not granted my wish, so I was going to make them. I stepped into the shadow of the clock tower, in exactly ten minutes, I would step into the mid-day sun and then they would have to kill me. As I stood waiting my thoughts turned back to Bella, I could see Alice's vision replay in my head, she jumped off a huge cliff into a sea of water, she was fighting to keep above water, then all went black. Her dad had been at her funeral when I called. I couldn't bear to make myself go. I couldn't ever step back in Forks, I couldn't go anywhere. I smelled her, and I saw her everywhere I went. She haunted my thoughts. I knew that there was an afterlife, and that she was there. She was there waiting for me, even if it meant an eternity. The noise made by the crowd was incredible, it could be ear drum shattering to a human. As I listened as the clock ticked down mere minutes before my suicide, I heard her voice call out to me. She was waiting for me on the other side.

The clock struck noon, chiming bells loudly. I stepped into the sun, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. My skin shimmered brightly against it's pale white complexion. As I turned to the my other side, there she was. Bella stood there calling out to me. This was some dream, I told myself, or maybe it was heaven. I saw a tear fall down her face, and I as I wiped it away, I felt her skin hot from the sun. I looked at the crowd, now beginning to realize I was shimmering. Alice was in the back tilting her head at my joy, then I felt panic, I had just given myself away. I felt Bella push on me, trying to move me. I was too heavy for her to move, she grabbed my hand. Her palm's were sweaty from the journey.

Alec came out of the shadows taking me down. I didn't fight back, how could I, the Volturi were all around, waiting for me to move wrong. With every wrong move, the more endanger I put Bella in. I smiled at Bella who stood a few feet away, watching in horror, as Jane began to bit my arm. I didn't do anything, I couldn't make this harder for Bella than it already was. I felt a tug on my arm, as I felt the ripping, I saw Bella's face she was sick. I wanted to tell Alice to make her leave, but Alice stood just as much in shock. Jane moved toward my head, _Oh Edward what a tragic love story, first you think she's dead, and now that she's alive you're dying. We'll kill her next don't worry. _Jane's thoughts rang out toward me. Bella began to hit Jane, and try to distract her away from me. I knew it would work. Jane had little patience for the human who knew too much. I couldn't bear to see Bella killed right in front of me, so I growled lowly. Jane brought her attention back to me, and I felt an intense amount of pain and in an instance blackness. _I had seen my bit of heaven before I died. I just hoped she could find someone who would inspire to her to live again._

_**Reviews! Review! I know it tugs on your heart strings this chapter does. I will update ASAP, this one may or may not go Team Jacob. I haven't decided yet, your input would be welcomed! Review!**_


	2. Everything's changing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! S.M. owns it all!**

_ALICECULLEN: I am totally team Edward too, but yes I did kill edward off. He will however make a reapperance. Thank you! I'm glad you like it._

_BedwardXoXo: yeah the first chapter was hard to write, the reviews I've been getting have been leaning toward not Team Jacob. I don't think Ima go that way. Thanks for the input!_

_eek-Cullen-eek: Unforunately, Edward did die. No team jacob tho! That's the good news_

_Liz: this chapter is double the size of the other one and enjoyed writing this one a lot more. I hope you like too! Keep reviewing!_

**Ch 2: Everything's changing**

**Bella's POV**

This was it? This was my fairytale. Where was my happily ever after? Where was it? I sat there sobbing, he was gone…gone… Jane turned back to me, she growled standing over me. The crowd began to panic. Some people began to cry and others screamed. Most tried to run. I saw a man with jet black hair begin to call out to numerous vampires, and within seconds the city was surrounded. They had come from seemingly no where. Alice ran to pick me up, but it was no good. I finally mustered the energy to stand up and noticed Alice begin to twitch slightly. I smelled it, the strong iron smell. It was blood, the Volturi had began to feed. My heart began to race, and I observed people's panic. Little kids were crying, it made me sick. It made me sick, they wouldn't even remember this. Yet, they were going to be slaughtered like the rest. The man with jet black hair moved slowly over towards me, the look he gave me made my stomach churn.

"Well if it isn't Edward's Juliet, well how cute." He whispered to me. His voice made me shiver, if he was going to kill me, I wished he would do it now. Alice pulled me back a little, yet the black haired vampire moved closer.

"Aro just let us go please" Alice pleaded. "We won't cause any trouble, just let us go, the damage to us is done anyway" Her eyes glanced back to where Edward lay.

"Oh a true shame I know, he was a powerful vampire." Aro said almost saddened.

The anger flared within my veins, it burned. I grabbed Jane's wrist, her eyes glared at me, seemingly to zone out. I stared at her frightened but confused. Alice looked alarmed at me, and whispered for me to stop. I tightened my grip on her wrist. Jane stared at me for a few minutes, then stopped her glare. She growled seemingly frustrated. Aro stood watching us mesmerized.

"Fascinating Isabella, just fascinating!" He clapped joyously. I stared at her with intensity. "Jane has no affect on you! Isabella, please come back to my residence, I have much to discuss with you." Jane growled, and Alice began to zone again. I grimaced at the thought of going with them, but the screaming and slaughtering in town continued. I had to leave, and there lay Edward's limbs. Jane saw me begin to stare at the pile, and pulled a lighter from her pocket. She began to burn him, I felt myself die, my soul died that day. Every emotion had left my body.

"I'll come with you." I whispered to Aro. He smiled, and Alice panicked.

"Bella, I really don't think you should." Alice said. "Carlisle and Esme will be here any minute."

"Good Alice, you wait out here for them, and then you are more than welcome to guide them in." Aro said sharply. Alice cringed at his voice.

"I am fairly sure, that Carlisle remembers this place well, and can navigate himself." Alice replied shakily. Aro motioned and suddenly guards were attached to Alice's arm.

"Keep her here, until the rest of the Cullen's arrive." Aro demanded. The guards had no reaction only nodding. I began to panic. Aro intertwined our arms, and rested his hand on mine, guiding me like an old-fashioned prom date would. He led me up a large staircase. The place was beautiful, everything about it was enchanting, yet eerie. As he opened a large oak door, Jane was suddenly behind us. She followed Aro like a lost puppy. He motioned me toward a red leather chair, I sat down uncertain. Jane stood in the corner, from back I would have thought she was a boy.

"Now Isabella, I'm sorry about your misfortune. I understand it must be difficult." I began to tear up again. "However, due to Edward's actions, there are some consequences." I began to shift uncomfortably in the chair. I wished Alice was here, or Carlisle, or even Rosalie. "You see, we have intended to feed off every human, who has witnessed this. We cannot let this get out you know? What would the world do, if it found out vampires existed and found out there was no Buffy?"

"Why the world would panic. The world would cause mass chaos and send lots of people after us." He looked down at his desk, then back to Jane. "However you, my dear, are special. That I may be willing to let you slide on this one." Aro came closer, and ran his fingers down my cheek. I breathed out a slight sigh of relief. "Under one condition, you become one of us, and you serve the Volturi."

My eyes widened, serve them? Served the ones who killed Edward? I'd rather die. I'd much rather die. "I'd rather die!" I shouted toward him. Jane snickered.

"I'll do it, I'd be more than glad to." Jane growled out. I turned around to face her.

"Do it Jane, I dare you. Do to me what you did to Edward. At least I'd be with him somewhere else." I snarled at her. That was the first time in my life, I think I'd ever acted that way. Aro glanced around regretfully.

"Are you sure that is what you wish?" Aro grimaced. "I wouldn't want to waste another talent" I turned back to him tearfully I nodded, what else was I do to. A knock woke Aro from his thoughts, and the door opened to reveal the Cullens and the guard.

Esme looked shocked, with a sense of sadness that echoed from her. It was so strong I could tell Jasper didn't even want to walk. It echoed from all of them. Rosalie stared upon me with pity. Carlisle's face twisted when he saw Jane and Aro. When his gaze fell upon me, his face turned to sadness. He knew, what would happen to me.

"So sorry to inform you of your loss. The boy put us all in danger though, and you know my rules upon tolerating that." Aro said. His voice had made me flinch, he said it so factually. Aro twisted his fingers into my hair, pulling on one of my little curls. Emmett growled at Aro, I was still part of their family. They all felt it. Aro leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I promise I will make it painless, for all of you." I flinched at those words, but after all this is what I wanted. This was my decision.

Emmett leaped forward, stepping immediately between Aro and me. Aro seemed slightly caught off guard by that. "Bella, I believe it is best we leave now." Carlisle chimed out. Esme let out a dry sob.

"Oh Carlisle, I must inform you that Bella is staying here. But not for long don't worry." Aro commented, and Jane let out the most wicked laugh. I began to sweat, and I became shaky. My whole body shook.

"Aro please, just let us take her home. There's been enough trouble today. We've suffered enough loss, don't lay one more on us. Bella is family." Carlisle begged. I felt warmth, it felt good to know that I was still their family. Even after…after this.. I was still their family.

"Felix, Alec, Jane please escort the Cullen's out. We have some business to take care of." Aro said pushing them out the door.

"I am not leaving her. I am not leaving her. Edward would hate me for leaving her." Emmett snarled at Aro.

"Well, Edward's dead so I don't think you have to worry about that." Felix said pushing Emmett down.

I prayed. I had never been a church person, but I knew that there had to be a God. If there was a God, I prayed that He would find a way to help me out of this way, a way to find peace somehow, life or death. I turned around to face Carlisle, and looked toward Aro.

"I'd like to speak with them. I'll make them go, just please no more violence toward them. I can't take anymore." I pleaded my voice stricken with grief and shaking.

I walked toward Carlisle. "Please go, the damage is done, go before another one of you loses. I know what I'm doing." I glanced at all of their faces. Alice walked toward me hugging me tightly. Emmett clung to Rosalie. "I don't belong anywhere now anyways." The guards began to get impatient, and began harassing them again. Alice was the first to walk out, and I guess that was surprising to me. Slowly everyone followed until only Esme and I were left.

"Bella dear, I love you like a daughter. I only hope I can see you again." She put her hand to my face. "You made Edward happy, and he loved you. Never think anything different." She began to shake as Carlisle came back in to escort her out. As the door shut, I began to feel the loneliness, and heartache set in. I leaned up against a wall, holding myself back from sobbing again. Here I was, alone, just like always. Jane walked over toward me smiling, she had been looking forward to this. She gripped my wrist, she dug her nails into them. I grimaced in pain, as her grip tightened. I fell to the floor, as my wrist snapped..

"Jane!" Aro called. "Jane I believe that I haven't commanded you to do anything. It will be Felix feeding tonight." I slowly stood back up, painless, this wasn't going to painless. I would see Edward, after this, it would all be worth it. Felix grinned and eyed me. "Ready Isabella?" Aro called. I nodded, as I'll ever be I guess.

Felix had me pinned to the ground, and I didn't even fight. My body shook intensely, and Felix almost pitied me. He moved his lips only inches away from mine, and whispered. "You were one lucky girl." I smiled, yes, I was. He moved his lips back, and bit my shoulder, tearing the skin off. Then he bit my arm tearing pieces of it off. The pain was intensifying, and the venom made the pain unbearable. I would be with Edward soon. The thought made a slight smile hit my lips, as a blackness consumed me.

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, Alice, why did you walk out first? Why didn't you stay? We could have fought them. We could have saved her." Emmett yelled at me. We were just outside Volterra.

"Emmett. Please stop. It was what she wanted." Rosalie pulled at this arm. "We all knew she did."

Carlisle held his arm tight around Esme's shoulder. Esme just dry sobbed, the whole way. She couldn't stop. She had lost two members of our family today, "her first son" and her new daughter. I put my hand into Jasper. Jasper walked looking in pain. With everyone emitting the feeling of sorrow mixed with his own. He was a walking zombie.

"Edward was so selfish. Does he even know what he cost everyone? He cost him his life, and Bella's." Rosalie whispered. "At least we won't have to worry about our secret getting out." That was enough to make me lose it.

"Rosalie, you didn't see it. You didn't have to see him die. You didn't have to see him and Bella see each other the last time. You didn't have to watch him being ripped apart. You didn't have to see Bella fall to the ground sobbing or have to pick her up. You didn't have to see Aro look at her like she was meat or watch her face as children were slaughtered." I screamed at her. I imagined in my mind, the guards killing Bella. It made me sick, she was so wonderful. Then I stopped…

_Bella was pinned to the ground, and his lips inches from hers. He whispered, "you're a lucky girl." Bella gave a half-smile. His teeth moved to her shoulders ripping pieces of skin, then to her arm. Bella looked pained. I saw her eyelids flutter before she passed out. _

"_Felix! That is enough, now bite her, make sure that venom is injected. I want that girl to be part of us, not dead." Aro snapped at Felix. Felix backed away and bit her arm, her whole body shook as the venom took it's course. Aro pulled Felix back, and laughed joyfully. _

"_I believe I have created one of the most power vampires ever." Aro kept laughing…."_

**Reviews! I love reviews! I would love to have at least ten more reviews before I update another chapter! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read! Next chapter, an appearance by Edward is made! How? Review and we'll see!**


	3. Anger

_Ha! An update finally! Yes all you twilighters Edward Cullen will make an appearance this chapter.. How you ask? Read and you will see! I reread this while watching Tool Academy, that show is so funny. _

Disclaimer: Welll for my 17th birthday I'd like to own rights to Edward and Emmett Cullen, but until then I own none of it.

_**Ch 3. Anger**_

**Bella's POV:**

The blackness consumed me…It slowly ate away at my body. I'd never dreamed dying would be so painfully… Needles were being poked at every inch of bare skin while my internal organs were being set on fire. "Edward!" I screamed, as if anybody could hear me but myself. It seemed to never end and with movement it only worsened. "Edward please!" A cutting pain shot through my veins, starting at my feet then moving slowly up to my neck. By the time it had reached my head, it felt as if an explosion was about to occur. Then I began to realize...this wasn't death, this was something far worse. This was the beginning of the eternity.

**Felix's POV:**

I watched the girl wither on the ground. Her body twitched uncontrollably. She moaned and screamed for him. I turned to Aro mumbling "I really don't want to have to listen to this for three days, and now I want a snack". The slightest hint of her blood still lingered on my lips, making my senses lapse into a frenzy. God, her blood was delightful. No wonder Edward had found himself drawn to her, too bad he hadn't taken advantage of it though. I smirked licking my lips, vegetarians don't know what they're missing.

"Felix take her to the spare room on the right side of the west wing" Aro barked at me. I moved my hand under her arm wrapping it around her back, and pulled her toward my chest. I held still for a moment listening to a fading heartbeat. It was entrancing…almost peaceful. I couldn't remember I last listened to a heartbeat.

Well, last listened to heartbeat just to listen, not to hunt. A strange sense of harmony echoed throughout my body. I closed my eyes for a moment taking in the emotion. Jane cleared her throat alerting me to the fact, I hadn't moved in a few minutes. I carried the girl…Bella…I believe they called her, down the hallway. I pushed open the door with my elbow, clinging to her even tighter. Her body began to thrash in my arms. I sat her down on the bed, pinning her arms to the bed. After a few moments, the thrashing stopped and it turned back into screams. I lifted up my hands, and found exactly imprints of my hand in a purple shade on her arms. I walked out swiftly, I felt sorry, for once…I shut the door behind me turning back to Aro's office. That girl, there was something different about her.

**Alice's POV**

You had to be kidding me. Visions were subjective, but this was one was set in stone. Jasper began to shake my arm, his voice begging me to let him in. I closed my eyes rubbing my temples. Bella was one of us, or soon to be. My vision I had before Bella and Edward first met was true, Bella was to be a vampire, just not at the same time as Edward.

"Jasper! Jasper.." I cried out leaning on his arm. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder bringing me closer.

"'What? What is it? What's going on" Emmett barked out.

Emmett had launched himself into a bipolar state of mind since….we left. I wanted to keep this to myself, it would launch my family into a frenzy. Especially Emmett and Esme. Their stares seemed to pierce at every inch of my body. I began to recite the alphabet backwards to block out Edward.. That's when I gave in and collapsed. There was no Edward anymore, and the clumsy girl he brought home was gone too. Jasper knelt down beside me whispering something in my ear. I was too far gone, the memories of today played like a tape, and they always seemed to rewind when they got to the end.

Emmett leaned down beside me, and grabbed my hand. "Alice…what is it? Please you have to tell us." He gently whispered, in my ear. I closed my eyes dreaming of ways to break the news. Jasper gave my hand a hard squeeze.

"Emmett, Bella's dead." I choked out, my word's seemed to trip over one another. Emmett's fist hit the ground.

His face went from a sheet of sadness to rage. A rage that struck him so suddenly, Jasper picked it up only milliseconds afterwards. Esme leaned on Carlisle for support while she hid her face into his grey polo. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her, whispering reassurance to her. "They're together now. That's how it was always meant to be." He coaxed her.

Jasper seemed to read into my expression slightly more than the others. "There's more, isn't there Alice?" He stood back up. "Alice Cullen don't lie to me there's more." His words shot like daggers. He had been around me too long.

Emmett pulled me up by my shirt collar, "Pixie you better tell me now." he threatened…Jasper pushed Emmett away, this wasn't going to end good. Emmett turned back to Jasper throwing his fist full force at Jasper's face, knocking him onto the ground. Jasper began to pick himself back up ready to avenge.

"Bella's dead….at least in human terms she is." I grimaced as Emmett scowled. Carlisle finally spoke up. "What do you mean?" I looked around at all of their faces which panic had passed through.

"Felix…" I began to mumble "He turned her to Aro's wishes." I bit the bottom of my lip as the last word fumbled out. I saw Emmett's fist clench, and Jasper began to growl. Rosalie's eyes flickered between Emmett and I. Esme buried her face harder into Carlisle's shirt trying to muffle the screams.

Emmett began to walk back toward Volterra, while the rest of stood hoping this was all a sick game, "I don't if you guys are going to stand around and weep, and watch Bella turn into _one of them._ Or if you're going to help me, get her back. She's going to need her family, and that's us" He called out picking up the pace.

Rosalie turned and quickly caught up with him. She grabbed his arm, and spat her words out like daggers, "Emmett they are going to kill you. You think you have a chance? You think we do? Good joke Emmett. They want Bella for a reason, you think they're going to let us in that easily and take her that quick. I don't think so. Let's not get ourselves killed over a dead girl."

It felt like I had been stabbed, Rosalie had never liked Bella. But this…she was abandoning her, now? Even for Rose, that was cold. Ice cold.

I began to walk toward Rosalie, regaining all composure while the others followed. "Maybe you're not in agreement with us Rosalie, but whether you like it or not Bella is family. Now more than ever…" I pushed Emmett further leaving Rosalie in a pissed off mess.

"Edward would never let me live in peace if we left her there…" Carlisle whispered softly.

**Felix's POV**

The Cullens were sure to be back for her. Surely Aro would know it. I mean, she was mentioned to part of the family. Also with the one who sees the future, she would be sure to spill that we had turned her. I just hope Aro knows what he did, because surely a fight with the Cullens would not be wise. I entered staring at Aro, his face in a twisted smile. "She is sure to be one of the finest additions to our group!" Aro was going to explain this her when she awoke, and hopefully her rage wouldn't be too bad. Newborns are very strong, and emotional. Let alone this girl, thrown into this world unwillingly and with the tragedy of her past, she was sure to cause trouble. I could still hear her screams, the screams of torture and agony. Those were sure to be nothing of the screams I predicted when she awoke.

"Dear Felix.." He touched my shoulder curiously. "I see you have taken a small interest in our dear Bella."

I pulled back, his invasive state had begun to make me feel uncomfortable. Her screams began to echo louder, and Jane began to hiss. Her face was filled with impatience. "The noise, it's ear piercing." She growled covering her ears. Her screams became louder, and more frequent. Aro smiled whispering to Jane and then to Demitri. Then finally, the screaming became silent, she was still going though her first day though. Aro's smile ceased as his concern grew. He pointed to me and waved his hand to the door. A man of few words. I slid out the door silently, making my way through the hallways to the door.

As I peeked into the room silently turning the knob, there she lay on the bed her body still twitching quite a bit, yet her screams and moans were muffled. My eyes wandered around the room, and that's when I saw a sight unbelievable even to my vampire eyes. There stood Edward Cullen. He looked the same as the day he died. I don't think he had noticed me yet. I shut the door silently. My body was in a panic. He was dead, and I meant dead. We had ripped him and burned his pieces. What was he doing here?

I decided this time I would make my presence known, after all it could be a possibility was I was seeing things. Yet, as I entered the room slamming the door, there Edward Cullen still stood, he was hovering over her body. His face was in recognizable pain. His hands rested on her arms, where my bruised handprints were. As I took a step forward his face immediately shifted toward mine. His eyes were still golden but this time they echoed rage. He moved swiftly toward me, I stood in my same stance, Edward was dead. His hands reached toward my neck gripping it so tightly, Jane's gift was nothing in comparison. He let out a low growl dragging me toward her body. Edward thrust my neck down to her bruised arms and then moved toward her crescent shaped scar.

"You want to explain this to me?" He whispered in my ear. It made cringe, cringe in fear. Edward was dead, and whatever he came back as was much more threatening.

**I'm fairly proud of this chapter. Team Felix? Um, probably not… just clearing that up. Reviews would be awesome! I'm really beginning to love this story. I would like to hear your theories about Edward's reappearance leave them in your reviews or PM. Thank you to everyone who has read this once again! I hope this chapter wasn't to your disappointment. **


	4. Bella's lullaby

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys sooo made my week, and also to everyone who put me on alerts. I really appreciate your enthusiasm toward the story. This update is for you!

**Disclaimer: I [don't] own twilight, nor do I own the characters.**

Ch. 4 Bella's Lullaby

**Bella's POV**

The pain ripped through my veins, the blood slowly being eaten away. Within the comatose, I could feel something. Something, almost comforting, enough to make the screams of agony cease for a time. I felt a cool body next to mine, seem to calm the fire that lit my veins. Then in the distance, I heard the faint humming of a familiar lullaby…..

**Felix's POV**

The words could not fumble out of my mouth quick enough, before he tightened his grip again. "What are you?" The words finally shot out. I'd had enough of this, it was time to face the demon. He growled slightly as he threw me back against the wall, like a child's rag doll. He walked toward me, as I scrambled back up. I felt my body tense as he began to walk closer to me. He stopped midway, as Bella's body began to shake. Her screams once again filled the room, each scream became louder. When I met his eyes again, they were shut. His eyes almost clenched closed, and his face twisted in pain.

He turned around, and walked back to the bed. As he approached the bed, her screams became quieter and less frequent. By the time he had sat down on the bed, cradling her head near his chest, they had become non-existent. The question echoed in my mind, What is he? He glanced up at me, and smirked. Mind reader still, I guessed. He cleared his throat, as if he were about to speak, yet the silence remained. He ran his fingers through her hair. I picked up the humming of a song or a tune. Mostly sounded like a lullaby.

He turned his attention back to me, after the humming of the lullaby was finished. "Get out of here." I was shocked, why should I listen to the dead vamp walking here. "Get out of here before I kill you like you deserve." He growled out. "I'm dead Felix, I'm flawlessly immortal. You don't have a shot in the dark." I stepped forward as if to challenge the statement, but yet his body didn't move from her side. His golden eyes soaked in the sight of her. Yet his body language clearly screamed his rage with me, with all of us.

I crept out the door, silently closing it while he was still preoccupied with her. Aro wouldn't believe this. No one would. I'm not sure I even do.

**Alice's POV**

I walked in concentration. I needed to catch a glimpse of where she was. This would be nearing the end of her first day. My goal was to reach her before she had awoken. It would be much easier to carry a comatose girl, than try to hustle a newborn vampire out of a seemingly flawless system. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see her. Something was blocking me from seeing her.

Rosalie still stood back there, and Emmett kept glancing back hoping she would join. Esme pulled Emmett along. "Don't worry sweetie, she's just stubborn. She'll come around" Esme whispered sweetly to Emmett. Emmett crossed his arms across his chest like a child. Jasper grabbed my hand, rubbing my fingers with his thumb. If only we hadn't left her, I saw this coming. I saw this coming, I just couldn't stop it. Why couldn't I have stopped it?

"It's not your fault." Jasper said picking up the pace to catch up with the others. "Sometimes things happen in life that are beyond everyone's control. Even the future-seeing ones." I smiled at that.

**Felix's POV**

The moment I stepped two feet away from the door, her screams began again. That had meant he had stepped away from her side. I blinked twice, I know we didn't have to but, maybe it would relieve the mass hysteria I just witnessed. The moment the second blink was done, there he stood in front of me. "I'll be watching you Felix." He hissed at me, his face so close to mine it made me stumble back.

"No one's going to believe you.." He mumbled through his laugh. "They're all going to think you're crazy, and when I take her out of here, I wish you luck explaining to Aro why she's gone."

I straightened myself back up, and took a defensive stance. "She's ours now, Edward." He pushed me back against the door of her room, "She will never be yours. She will never be yours." He shouted at me. He released his grip and disappeared as Demetri walked out of Aro's office and entered the hallway.

"There was quite a lot of noise, thought I'd see what's happening here…." Demetri mumbled observing the dent in the door. "Easy Felix, wait till she's awake.." He joked underneath his breath. In the distance, I heard a slight growl. Edward was watching us.

I muffled out a small laugh, as I made my way back into Aro's office. Aro would have to see for himself, for him or anyone to believe me.

**Alice's POV**

I saw her! I had finally seen her. I heard Jasper yell at everyone to stop. I felt my body lock itself in place, then I saw her.

_She was lying on a queen-sized bed, with royal blue satin comforter and silk flower etched into it. Her body tossed and turned relentlessly. Her skin had already began to fade of it's color, it was beginning to shine just a bit as the sun set leaked through the window. Her hair had begun to turn a darker shinier shade of dark brown and seemed longer as she was stretched out on the bed. As I began, to get a good glance at the rest of the surroundings, the sound in my vision seemed to turn itself up. Her screams echoed throughout the empty room, and seemed to shoot through my body. She began to twitch once again, and I heard her mumble for Edward…..I focused in closer to her, and then it went black._

I clenched my fist, "I lost it. It went black." I seemed to scream out. "She's in a bedroom, a spare one. Her change is happening, she was shimmering a bit." Esme looked her eyes filled with questions at my vision. "She's fine for now, let's just hurry to her. She won't be fine when she wakes up."

We all began to run. I didn't know where Rosalie was, nor did I really care. Time was running out for us to find Bella. I never knew time meant so much….

Felix's POV

I walked into Aro's office swiftly, making my way to his side. "What was the cause of the noise Felix?" Aro stated.

"I have to show you something Aro. Something you could not imagine." I whispered in his ear.

"Well I'm sure you could tell us dear boy." Aro said soothingly, my nerves were beginning to get jittery.

"I have to show you before he finds me." I whispered. "I don't know how much time I have." Aro's face glossed over with confusion, and he hesitantly touched my shoulder. A thousand images were crossing my mind, but I focused on a very clear one.

_Edward Cullen had me pinned against the door leaving a dent in it. _

"_I'll be watching you Felix." His voice hissed out perfectly clear. _

"_No one's going to believe you.." He mumbled through his laugh. "They're all going to think you're crazy, and when I take her out of here, I wish you luck explaining to Aro why she's gone." _

_I straightened myself back up, and took a defensive stance. "She's ours now, Edward." He pushed me back against the door of her room, "She will never be yours. She will never be yours." He shouted at me. _

By the time Aro had pulled away from me, I glanced at his face horrified. "What is he?" He barely spoke out. Before I could even reply, I felt a sharp pain, and all of the sudden my world had gone black.

**So I'm headed off to a retreat for the weekend! Leave me reviews for when I get back. Thank you everyone!**


	5. Secret

_This is short and I am soo sorry! I am totally lacking inspiration and I have backed myself into a corner on this story. Help? Would be awesome! _

**Disclaimer: Hmm…yeah I still don't own anything.**

Ch 5: Secret

**Alice's POV**

The visions, they came in and out just like antenna television. I could never quite tune them in to get perfect reception. It was frustrating. Then just for a moment I saw Bella, it was completely clear. She lay there on the bed thrashing and screaming. Whatever had eased her at first, was gone. This was ending her first day, and the pain she was enduring, was going to make it a long haul.

Everyone was quiet, just running back. For once, no one knew what was going to happen when we got back to Volterra. No one knew what the future held for us, not even me. That was a scary thing. Something was blocking my visions, but only at certain points. I ruled out werewolves. There was something else…if vampires and werewolves lived then there was no doubt in my mind that it was certainly possible for there to be other things.

**Bella's POV**

The pain intensified every second. Every precious second I felt my heart beating slower and slower. The fire ripped up and down my vein. No matter how I screamed or thrashed my body, the pain still coursed on. The humming I'd been able to focus on was now gone. I was slipping slowly into a deep dark hole. I couldn't fight it either. It was like I was running through quicksand. Not only was it pulling me in, but I kept tripping. I searched for the humming that eased the suffering. Yet, I was still confronted with silence. I didn't know how long conscious thinking would last for me. The hole was getting closer, and the pain would soon overcome all my senses. If for just one moment, I could see him, surely that peace could last me eternity.

I reached back into my memories. I didn't know if I'd keep these memories. I concentrated hard on finding his image. An image to leave myself with. The memories of us played like a home video. Each image was bittersweet. I had to concentrate on just one though. I found the perfect memory of us, just being a couple. No weird phenomenon happening, just being "teenagers in love".

_I clutched the truck into drive, as Edward glanced around the cab. _

"_This truck isn't going to last very long…It's older than you" He grimaced. I knew he hated this truck, he thought it was death trap. This was the last thing he want me in. Not only was I an attraction to danger, but to sit in a rusty old truck, that was asking for it._

"_It'll be fine. It'll take us to Port Angeles, I promise." I said. Alice would have gladly informed me if the truck would have decided to break down. "Besides, you didn't have to come, I'm just making a trip to Wal-Mart, for groceries." He scowled, personally I didn't see what he had against Wal-Mart. _

"_I'm getting you a new car, eventually." Edward mumbling watching me drive carefully. I had a feeling that was promise. He groaned as he checked the speedometer. I was going 55 mph, the speed limit! "I should have driven.." He mumbled._

"_Your fine…." I said slamming on the break. It thrust his body forward, and his eyes became wide. I laughed a little bit, and sighed…"Just brake-checking the people behind us." _

_He growled at the idea of "brake-checking". He viewed me as a porcelain doll, as if any little thing could just break me apart. He went to open his door, but I gunned the gas. "I am still going to drive, I won't do it again." I promised to him. _

"_For the love of all that is holy. You're going to be the death of me." He growled at me, I couldn't help but laugh at irony of that. _

"_Edward, I hate to break it to you, but you're already dead." I mumbled out through my laughing. He turned and flashed me a smile. There it was, I was dazzled right there. _

"_Must you do that while I'm driving?" I said smiling, he knew exactly what he had done. To his disgust, the truck had made it all the way to Port Angeles with no problems at all. I parked pretty far out in the parking lot. _

"_What's wrong don't want a dent in your door?" He teased as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. _

"_It's going to be a vintage car one day. I need to take care of it." I said with my eyes closed taking in his scent. I had decided at that very moment, if he ever left me, it would definitely be the death of me. I had gotten so used to him. To his eyes, his breath, his touch, his family, and his love for me. Without it, I wouldn't know how to function. I sounded pathetic, but it never was so true. He ran his fingers though my hair, twisting the strands as we walked in. I could feel the stares all around us on him. He always attracted attention, I felt like the kid at show and tell with the best toy. _

_The best thing about being with Edward was, really I felt as if it didn't matter how many girls stared at him or how beautiful they were. I knew deep inside, I had no competition really. He saw me, as if I was the only girl in the room. As we turned, down by the freezer aisle, he shrugged off his coat. He handed it to me smiling. God, I loved him._

_He leaned over quickly and brushed against my lips. " I love you too, Bella"_

The memory had no great significance, but it was something easy to remember him by. The dark hole came closer and finally swallowed my entire body. I did not fight it this time though. The fire roared throughout my veins and began suffocating my breathing. I let out one final loud scream. Whatever happened at this point happened. Fear was no longer an option.

**Aro's POV**

Felix lay there on the ground, temporarily unconscious. It hadn't even had time to register what could have caused this to happen before more fell on the ground. I glanced around just in time to see Jane and Demetri soon fall next. I began to feel unease and put my body on guard. When I was the only one left, I knew that was about to face something beyond anyone's imagination.

There he stood in front of me, his eyes searched over me. "Edward, its charming to see you back… And so soon" I said curtly to him. He didn't respond. His expression never changed. He stood his eyes black, and his teeth clenched together.

"Let her go." He growled at me. He expected me to be threatened and just let her go.

"Dear Edward, your family left, where would she go?" I questioned almost innocently.

"I will bring her to them, I will make sure she's safe." He growled toward me, moving closer and closer. It seemed as if he had come back for a purpose for a certain mission.

"Edward, I'm afraid I've invested too much risk already. I'll have to decline your offer." I said backing a few steps away.

"This isn't an offer Aro. This would be more like a warning, or a kind suggestion. Let her come with me, or face the consequences." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Then let Hell unleash it's forces upon boy. I'm willing to wager a war over her." I hissed.

_I just read midnight sun, well till chapter 12! It is amazing, Edward's thoughts are so complicated! Reviews! Reviews!_


End file.
